What the Heart Wants
by UptonAlley
Summary: Elena has to choose between the Salvatore brothers. Does her dream tell her which one is right for her? I am horrible at summaries :P One-shot my upgrade to Two-shot later on.


What the Heart Wants

One-Shot

**A/N: Hey here is my first one-shot! I promise I will update Fire Without the Flame sometime this week! Anyway hope you like it! Review please and maybe I'll make it a two-shot! **

When you love two, very different individuals, its hard two choose between them. You have their different qualities and personalities. One who is smart and good-looking, but who is overprotective, uncontrollable, broody, and _dangerous._ The other is funny, handsome, sensitive when he wants to be, charming, and understands you, but is also cocky, arrogant, egotistic, kills without thinking twice about it, and is used to being the second choice. So there you have it: Stefan or Damon?

The other day they told me they had enough, that they both loved me way too much to let me go, and that I had to choose between them. I told them I needed time, and I left. I've always been horrible at choosing and this is worse because I love them both its unbearable. I can't fight the feeling of being drawn to both of them. So here I am, sitting on my windowsill in my room choosing, then un-choosing, and just plain contemplating. I let out a huff of aggravation, get up from my seat and plop down on my bed. I've never felt more like Katherine, I strung them along, making them both love me, and then I am left with the consequences of my choice.

A year ago, anybody I knew would have told me to choose Stefan, the obvious choice back then, the safe brother, and Damon was a jerk, then, a _monster._ But everything has changed, in the last year Stefan hurt me so many times and in so many ways and Damon, well he's become a better person, someone you could grow to love.

I start crying, I can't hold back the tears anymore, I've tried to be strong for them but this was the last straw. So here I am, in my room as I cry myself to sleep.

"Where am I?" I ask to no one. I'm alone, in a large empty space, a white abyss. It seems as though the whiteness will go on for eternity without stopping. I start walking to God-knows-where. I look ahead. Nothing. I look behind me. Nothing. I feel a slight breeze coming from the opposite direction I was facing. I look back to see a silver pole with two arrows near the top one a pearly white pointing to the left and the other a vibrant blue pointing right. I look closer and find that there are two thin strips of stone going in either direction of the arrows, paths. There is also engraving in the arrows.

I run quickly over to the sign, so I can identify the writing. On the white arrow in a shining gold are the words, "The Right Choice". The other arrow, which had silver letters, read "What the Heart Wants". I stand there for a moment processing the information and I realize that there were _two_ choices, that one path would lead to Stefan and the other to Damon. Yet which path do I want to follow?

"Elena," a familiar voice calls out to me. I turn my head and my jaw drops when I see who is standing there. Her eyes are warm and friendly and her smile inviting just the way they used to be.

"Mom?" I make out in barely a whisper.

I step close, and touch her arm, she feels real. _But what if she's just a figment of your imagination? A hallucination._ An inner voice tells me, I choose to ignore it, _Oh what the hell!_ And with that last thought I envelope my mother in a bone crushing hug. Waterfalls of tears stream down both our faces. "Why and how are you here?" I ask, I'm glad to see her, I really am, but I need to know the purpose of her visit.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I would love to answer your questions but all I know is that I need to help you choose and that we have little time." She holds my hands in hers. With her here I almost forgot about my dilemma. I start to cry again, and she gives me a soothing hug, and stokes my hair, as she does this I put my head on her shoulder. She even smells the same that cinnamon and hairspray smell that always way left on her clothing. "Oh mom, it's so hard to choose! I want to make everyone happy and make the right decision but I still want to make the right choice for myself and make me happy." I tell her truthfully. She uses her thumb to wipe away any stray tears and puts a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"Honey, choose who you want, who you need, the person who you think would make you happy and keep you safe is the right choice for you and everyone else. Who cares what anybody else thinks it's your life. The Elena Gilbert I know makes her own decisions and they usually lead her to greatness." She smiles and looks at me sincerely. She starts pulling away, when I look at her she has this transparent look to her features.

"What's happening? Where are you going?" I ask her.

"It's time for me to go."

"But who do I choose Damon or Stefan?"

"Your fate is not up to me, Elena. You get to choose, but here's what you need to do: Follow your heart." With that she's gone. The last words she said to me _Follow your heart_; keep going through my head like a song on replay. I look back up to the signs and take a deep breath and head onto the path to the left. I know my choice in destination. I follow the stone path to "What the Heart Wants" and start walking on the quiet journey there.

After about ten minutes, I arrive in a small garden area. In the center is a large, eggshell colored gazebo with wooden steps leading inside, the vegetation around the small house consists of a variation of flowers, plants and trees, to the right of the gazebo is a small, clear, freshwater stream.

I walk into the gazebo, inside is a porch swing with light blue cushions. I sit down. I feel very tranquil and peaceful in this moment. I close my eyes for a brief second, and don't realize how much time is passing by. I am startled out of my hypnotic state by the sound of shoes crushing grass. I open my eyes and look up not entirely surprised by which one of the Salvatore brothers I see and smile.

"Elena?" he says quietly, clearly flabbergasted.

"Damon."

**A/N: What did you think? Should I continue? Tell me by clicking that little button bellow ;)**


End file.
